


Growing Beyond Close

by Dibs4Ever



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Spitfire - Freeform, Young Justice - Freeform, dickbabs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-06 07:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14052147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dibs4Ever/pseuds/Dibs4Ever
Summary: Set in the Young Justice Universe, a look at Dick Grayson and Barbara Gordon's relashionship as it blossoms from childhood friends to lovers to possible lifelong mates. This obviously doesn't come without a couple surprises along the way. Contains some Wally and Artemis as well. Some chapters may skip around a little so we can get to the good stuff when they are older.





	1. Chapter 1

13-year-old Dick Grayson quickly closed the door to the Gordon apartment after letting Barbara in

"Where's your dad?" he asked following her further into her bedroom as he rubbed his arms.

They were both freezing and soaking wet after having run through the rain to the apartment building

"He has a meeting with Bullock about a case. He'll be home in a little bit" she said as she grabbed herself a set of dry clothes from her dresser "I'm going to step into the bathroom and change out of these wet clothes

"What about me?" he asked looking down at his equally wet clothes

Barbara shrugged "Sorry shorty, don't think my clothes will fit you" she teased

Dick rolled his eyes "Fine, I'll just sit my wet butt on your nice dry bed" he teased walking forward and acting like he was going to sit on her bed

"Dick don't!" she said quickly holding a hand out

He looked at her and grinned

"I think I have some sweatpants that might fit you," she said digging into the bottom drawer of her dresser. "Here" she tossed him a pair of plain grey sweatpants and a large red t-shirt

"Thanks," he said as he caught the articles of clothing "Why don't I go change in the bathroom and you stay in here?"

Barbara nodded "Sounds good to me," she said watching him walk out of the room.

After she finished changing she flopped onto her bed and stared up at the ceiling

She heard the bedroom door open and knew it was Dick, "We should probably get started on homewo-oomph" she was cut off when he landed on top of her

"Dick what are you doing?" she asked

Dick shook his head as he rested it in the crook of her neck "I'm still cold" he said hugging her tighter

She let out a small laugh, this kind of closeness was normal between the two of them. Dick had always been a hugger ever since they met when she was 9. "So am I, we were soaking wet. It'll take us a little bit for our bodies to get warmed back up" she said as she hugged him back

"Then let's just hug and use our body heat to warm each other up, then we can start homework. It's not like we can do homework when we are uncomfortable anyways" he argued

Barbara smiled "I guess you have a point, plus body heat is a good way to warm up" she reasoned as she pulled him closer resting her chin on top of his head

They sat there for a while in silence, just hugging. Barbara was the first to move "Alright, now that we are all warmed up; it's time that we start homework" she said pushing Dick onto the floor and sitting up in her bed

"Barbaraaaaaa" Dick groaned from where he still laid on the floor

She looked over the bed and smiled at him "Whaaatt?" she teased

He couldn't help but smirk up at her, he pushed himself up and gracefully plopped himself down next to her "Can you give me a warning next time when you're going to push me out of a good hug?"

Barbara laughed lightly "If you don't use it as an excuse to get out of doing homework"

Dick groaned "Fine, I'm so happy it's the last week of school" he said grabbing his book bag off the floor and pushing himself back, so he was sitting across from her "But we are starting with Math first cause it's the easiest one" he pulled his math book out of his backpack and flashed it at her, wiggling his eyebrows

Barbara nodded "You know you're a dork right"

Dick shrugged "I've been called worse," he said as they both flipped open their math books and began studying

About an hour into their studies, they heard the front door open. A second later Jim Gordon's popped his head into Barbara's bedroom. "Hey sweetie I'm home, oh hey Dick" he waved at the boy sitting across from his daughter

"Hey Comish, how are you?" Dick asked

Jim nodded "Doing good son, will you be staying for dinner?" he asked

He shook his head "I wish I could, but I have a thing" he excused

Jim nodded "If you guys need me I'll be in the kitchen preparing dinner if you change your mind, Grayson, the offer is still open"

Dick smiled "Yes sir, thank you"

They watched Jim leave before Barbara turned to look at him "What kind of thing do you have?" she asked

Dick shrugged "I have to meet with Wally, my other redhead" he teased. In reality, Batman and Flash were going on a Justice league mission while Robin and Kid Flash stayed behind in the Batcave and manned the computer

She rolled her eyes "I remember Wally, I met him at a Wayne gala back in March remember"

He nodded "Oh Yeah I forgot"

She flashed him a smile "Which reminds me, are you coming to my dad's 4th of July BBQ next month?"

Dick sighed "I wish I could, but I have- "

"A thing?" Barbara cut in

Dick nodded "Yeah, Bruce is having a get together with a bunch of his associates and he wants to interduce me to them. But if I get back in time I will definitely be there" he said bending the truth

She smiled "Okay"

Dick looked at his phone, seeing the time "I better get going. I'll see you tomorrow" he said as he threw his bookbag over his shoulder. He gave Barbara a quick hug before walking out of her bedroom

Dick walked into the Batcave to see that everyone was there.

"Nice of you to join us Robin" Bruce nodded

Dick flashed a nervous smile "Sorry, I was studying. I lost track of time" he excused

Bruce gave an affirmative nod "Very well, Flash we better get going."

Flash nodded "Okay, we will be in contact with you both when it's time," he said

After they both left via zeta tube Wally turned and grinned at Dick

"What?" Dick questioned

"You lost track of time studying or you lost track of time with your girlfriend?" Wally said mischievously

Dick shook his head "I don't have a girlfriend"

"Bruce said you were studying with the commissioner's daughter, which if I remember correctly is that cutie I met at the gala a couple months back" Wally pointed

Dick shook his head "Babs is just a friend and we were just studying. We have finals this week, so we really did lose track of time"

Wally let out a chuckle "Whatever you say, man"  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
How did he end up here? It was his 14th birthday party. He didn't even want one to begin with, but Bruce had insisted, something about keeping up with the billionaire's ward appearance.

It was supposed to be a simple party. Bored Games, pizza, cake, presents then everyone goes home.

But of course, as the party died down Wally just had to suggest they play 7 minutes in heaven.

So here Dick was sitting in a circle with the 9 remaining party guests.

"Alright Red, you, Artemis and Birthday boy are the only ones who haven't had a turn. Let's see who your lucky winner will be" Wally teased as Barbara placed her hand on the bottle

Barbara rolled her eyes and gave the bottle a quick flick of the wrist. Everyone watched the bottle as it spun around and around, slowing down till it finally came to a complete stop

Wally let out a chuckle "It's pointing right at him"

She looked up to meet her best friend's bright blue eyes

Dick stood up and glared down at Wally "I'm 14, not 9" he grumbled

Wally smirked at him in response

Dick walked toward her sticking out his hand "Ready for what comes next?" He grinned raising an eyebrow

She smiled and took his hand, he leads her into the closet shutting the door

They sat there in silence for a little bit, something that was uncommon between them.

"Only 4 minutes left" Wally spoke from the other side of the door

Barbara looked up at Dick "We don't have to do anything Babs "he said softly

Barbara looked at him and smiled

He was such a good friend, always taking care of her and others. She thought back to last month when all the adults disappeared, how he had found her at the school gym where all the youth of Gotham were taking shelter. He was holding 2 toddlers in his arms, hugging them close to his body. He told her she needed to help the other older girls take care of the kids before handing the babies to her and disappearing for the next few hours, only to return the next morning with no explanation of where he went.

Never the less he was one of the sweetest people she knew, and she had overheard Bette talking to Artemis tonight about him being a 'major dork' and how she only came to his party for the fancy party favors.

That's why at that moment she lunged forward placing her lips on his, based on his initial reaction she had surprised him. So, Barbara did what any young blooded female would do. She placed her hand on the back of his head and pushed him to her, kissing him harder.

That's when she felt his hands place themselves on her waist and gently kiss her back

When they pulled apart Dick rested his forehead against hers "Wow...just wow. And umm why?" He asked shyly

Barbara smiled and bit her lip "Dick, why do you think?" She was able to say before the closest doors opened

"Times up!" Wally smiled, watching the two teens jump apart

A while later everyone had left but Barbara who was waiting for her dad to get a break, so he could come pick her up.

She and Dick sat at the barstools of the Manor kitchen eating leftover pizza. Of course, Alfred had made it instead of buying it. And since it was made by Alfred it tasted better than any pizza restaurant

Dick watched Barbara for a moment as she finished her bite of pizza "So earlier, in the closet. When you said, "What do you think." What exactly did you mean?" Dick asked nervously

She shot him a soft smile "Dick, I still like you as a friend"

He let out a breath "Oh thank God, nothing against you. I mean the kiss was really good. Your just my best friend, I wouldn't want to risk messing it up"

Barbara nodded "I feel the same way, which is why that kiss can mean whatever you want it to mean"

They heard her dad's car horn honk from outside. Barbara stood up "Happy Birthday Dick, see you Monday" she pecked his cheek before leaving. Dick slowly placed his hand on his cheek, where her lips had just been.

Dick felt his phone vibrate and looked down at it

Your welcome It was from Wally

Dick furrowed his eyebrows as he texted back. For what?

A second later there was a reply, For landing you, your first kiss

Dick rolled his eyes It doesn't count, it was with Barbara she's one of my best friends. I've known her since I moved in with Bruce

Your point? She's a major babe. Just a friend or not it had to have felt good to kiss her

Dick sighed, there was no way he was going to respond to that, Especially to Wally and through text

Goodnight Wally, see you at the cave tomorrow


	2. Chapter 2

Robin trudged into the cave immediately going toward the living area hopefully Mgann had made some cookies. He could really use one right now.

To his "dislight" the only people he could find were Artemis and Wally who were sitting on the couch making out. This was how it had been since New Years a month ago.

"Can You two not" he grumbled jumping on the couch and landing between the two teens. Causing them to pull apart

Wally threw his head back "Dude your such a buzzkill. I don't break you and Zee up when you're making out"

Robin shook his head "That's cause Zee and I don't just make out on the couch where anyone can walk in"

Artemis nodded "He has a point"

Wally rolled his eyes "What's your deal anyways, are you all worked up over this Woman Bat?"

Robin nodded then placed his hands in his face out of frustration "Batman has been on my case about figuring out who she is all week" he picked his head up the threw it back against the couch "He finally trusts me with doing an investigation on my own and I can't crack it"

Artemis tilted her head, in the short time she had known him she hadn't seen him get this distraught "Does he want you to stop her?"

Robin looked at her and nodded "Yeah, he's even letting me tell her to stop. But I can't even catch her let alone figure out who she is. Oh, and by the way, she's calling herself Batgirl...or so I hear" he pointed toward Wally

"So, you haven't even seen her?" Wally asked

Dick shook his head "Basically just word of mouth, closest I came was when she was leaving a crime scene, but she got away." He explained

"Who got away?"

They turned to see Zatanna making her way into the living room

Robin forced a grin and stood up "Nothing important right now" he said giving her a hug then pecking her lips "How are you?" He questioned

She smiled "I've been great and you?" She grabbed his hand and began guiding him toward the kitchen

Artemis turned back toward Wally wrapping her arms around his neck "So, where were we?"

Wally shot her a grin "Let me show you"

"Good Morning Babs!" Dick took a sip from his coffee cup as he approached Barbara's locker the next day at school.

She closed her locker and looked at him "Oh thank God" she quickly took his coffee from his hands and took a long sip

"You know, you are drinking after me is kind of like indirect kissing" he smirked

She smiled and rolled her eyes "I'll take my chances, I was up late and I'm exhausted" she groaned

"So was I," He said taking his cup back from her. He looked at the lipstick stain that now occupied the rim of the cup. He ignored it and took a sip anyways

"What were you doing up late?" He questioned

Quickly Barbara shrugged "I don't know just homework and stuff"

Dick scrunched up his eyebrows "We have all the same classes we didn't have that much homework last night."

Barbara bit her lip "Well why were you up late last night?" She asked taking his cup again and another sip

Dick licked his lips he couldn't tell her that he had been doing research on this Batgirl all night or fighting crime as Robin "I was with my girlfriend" he lied

Barbara rolled her eyes "You mean the one you've been with for a month now and refuse to tell me anything about?"

Dick nodded "Whether you think she exists or not she does. She has dark hair and blue eyes" he took his cup back from her

"Dating yourself doesn't count" Barbara teased

"Ha ha" Dick pretended to be irritated, but honestly, she couldn't irritate him

"She does exist and she's very nice" he added

The school bell rang through the crowd

"I guess I'll just have to take your word for it" she gave him a hug then grabbed his coffee from him "I'm keeping this" she grinned as she took a long sip "See you in 2nd hour" she waved before walking toward her first-hour class"

Dick shook his head in amusement before turning and heading toward his 1st hour.

Wally groaned as he took a seat in his math class, he hated that his first class of the day was math. Why couldn't it have been science, his favorite subject?

He discreetly took out his phone and began typing a text.

 

Wally: Hey babe, how's your morning? a few seconds later a reply came

Artemis: Boring, I've been watching two freshmen share a single cup of coffee for the past 15 minutes

A smile formed on Wally's lips: That's weird

He kept his phone unlocked waiting for her reply Not really, I've seen the two of them around since I started here. From what I can tell they aren't dating but they seem close enough to be

Wally: Is it a boy and a girl?

Artemis: Yeah, the boys a little weird but the girl seems cool both are total Brainiacs.

He had a feeling he knew who Artemis was talking about, he was about to text her when she texted him again

Artemis: You might know the boy, you were at his birthday party back in December Dick Grayson?  
Wally smiled, he knew that's who it was: Babe can you read my mind?

Artemis: I don't think I'd want to

Wally chuckled at her response : Ha-ha, I was literally just going to ask you if that was him

"Alright class phones away now or they are mine" his teacher spoke to the class before pausing "That means you Mr. West" she narrowed her eyes at him

Wally: Gotta go, Babe, see you after school

Artemis: My bell just rang too, see you later


	3. Chapter 3

Robin was running around the cave doing flips off everything and anything

"Rob would you chill? You're like a rat on acid!" Artemis scolded the almost 15-year-old from where she sat on the couch

Wally entered the room sitting on the couch and throwing an arm around her shoulder "Give him a break babe, his other girlfriend is joining the team today" he chuckled

Robin came to a stop and glared at Wally "She's not my other girlfriend. Zee is the only girl I'm dating. Batgirl is just my best friend, excuse me for being excited that the team is going to get to meet her"

Artemis squinted her eyes "Isn't this the same Batgirl who Batman assigned you to stop a few months back"

Robin nodded "Yeah but that was before"

"Before what?" Artemis asked

Wally tilted his head "Before he figured out who she was"

Artemis looked at Robin signaling for him to continue

"As soon as I got a good look at Batgirl I knew exactly who she was, unintentionally I said her nickname that only call her. Then she figured out my identity" he explained before Artemis cut in

"Wait how could you be so careless?" she questioned, a name slip did not seem like Robin at all

"She has that effect on him" Wally grinned

Robin rolled his eyes "Anyways after she figured out who I was I tried to convince her to stop but she wouldn't. After much persuasion, I finally gave in. Surprisingly Batman didn't put up much of a fight. Now here we are 6 months later after her extensive training and she is ready to join the team" his voice growing more and more excited with every word he spoke

20 minutes later the team found themselves lined up in the mission room with Batman in front of them, Batgirl at his side. Robin was grinning from ear to ear

"I'll leave it to Robin to introduce you to everyone individually. " Batman patted her shoulder giving her a gentle shove in Robins direction "Aqualad, I will be in contact with you soon about the teams next mission," he said turning his attention toward the Antlantian

Dick shot Barbara a grin "Come on let me introduce you to everyone" he threw an arm over her shoulders. First leading her to Wally and Artemis "You already know Kid Flash"

Batgirl nodded "Hey Wally" she smiled

Wally shot her a grin "Hello Batgirl, this is my lovely girlfriend I've told you so much about"  
Batgirl smiled "Oh you must be Artemis, it's great to finally meet you" she shook her hand

Artemis nodded "You too, Robin has told me all about you since you began training"

Barbara grinned "Oh he has?" she looked at Robin who sent her a grin back

Next Robin introduced her to Superboy, Aqualad, Mg'ann, and Rocket who had joined the team only a month prior. "And this is Zatanna, my girlfriend," Robin said proudly

Batgirls face lit up "So you're the famous Zee I've heard so much about in the past 7 months?"

"See, I told you she was real" Robin mocked sticking his tongue out at Barbara

She rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him

Slowly Zatanna shook Batgirls hand, feeling slightly confused

"BG here said that I probably made you up" Robin explained

Barbara rolled her eyes "Can you blame me? All he told me about you was that you were on the team and that you had dark hair and blue eyes. Heck I didn't even get your name out of him until last month" she defended

Zatanna laughed nervously "I can see why you'd have your doubts. If I didn't know any better I'd say he was describing himself"

Batgirl let out a chuckle "Right!"

"Oh I have an idea" Mgann chimed in cheerfully, grabbing everyone's attention "As a team-building exercise why don't we play that Karaoke challenge with Batgirl"

There were a couple of "Yeahs" and "Why not"  
"How do you play?" Batgirl asked

Mgann smiled "Well we spin the bottle and whoever it lands on is your karaoke partner. Then we put the machine on shuffle and whatever song it lands on you both have to sing it"

Barbara laughed "Sounds fun"

The team was laughing after watching Kaldur and Conner do a rendition of "Bad things" together.

Both embarrassingly took their seats on the floor again

"Alright, Batgirl why don't you go next?" Kaldur suggested

Batgirl shrugged "Sure why not" she grabbed the bottle in the middle of their circle

They watched the bottle spin around and around finally settling on, Robin

The two exchanged glances before Wally spoke up "Dang BG! It's like you have a magnet on that boy" he joked earning a glare from both Bats as they stood up and made their way to the karaoke machine.

Robin was the one to hit the shuffle button. When the song popped up on the screen the room erupted in laughter- If we were a movie: Hannah Montana

Dick rolled his eyes and looked at Barbara "You ready for this?"

She shot him a grin "I was born ready"  
"Bet I'm a better singer then you"

"Bet I can prove you wrong"

"Is that a challenge Batgirl?"

Barbara rolled her eyes "Oh bite me"  
"With pleasure" Dick smirked back before clicking play and starting the song

Barbara sang the first verse, placing a hand on Dick's shoulder

"There you go again talking cinematic

Yeah, you!

You're charming, got everybody star struck.

I know

How you always seem to go

For the obvious instead of me

But get a ticket and you'll see"

Dick grinned and began dancing silly with her while they both sang the chorus

"If we were a movie

You'd be the right guy

And I'd be the best friend

You'd fall in love with

In the end, we'd be laughing

Watching the sunset

Fade to black

Show the names

Play that happy song"

Dick released her from the dance and began singing the next verse as he faced Barbara and teasingly acted like a girl

"Yeah, yeah

When you call me

I can hear it in your voice

Oh sure!

Wanna see me

And tell me all about her

La la

I'll be acting through my tears

I guess you'll never know

That I should win

An Oscar for this scene I'm in"

Artemis leaned over toward Wally, the two of them had moved away from the others and were now watching from the kitchen "Did something happen to Robin?" she asked confused as they continued to watch the usually serious boy acting goofy

Wally chuckled "This is how the real Robin is, as in his civie self. How do you think we're such good friends"?

Artemis nodded, that made sense considering Wally wasn't nearly as serious as Robin. She did often wonder how their friendship worked "So Batgirl brings this out in him?"

He shrugged "I guess so, I mean she is his best friend…well besides me" he shot her a grin then noticed the expression on Zatanna's face. "Oh, catfight" he nudged Artemis getting her attention

She looked over at the magician whose face was a mixture of hurt, anger, and confusion

Artemis shook her head "I can't say I blame her, I mean look at them" she waved toward Robin and Batgirl who were finishing their performance with Robin dipping Batgirl

Wally waved his hand "Nah she doesn't have anything to worry about. BG and Robin have known each other forever. They're just friends" he leaned forward and nuzzled Artemis' neck "Now us, we are definitely more the friends. Wouldn't you say?" he kissed her jaw

Artemis stifled a laugh as she ran her hands through his hair "Yeah good point, I'm really happy she's on the team. She seems like she will be a great addition" she added

Wally lifted his head looked at her "Oh she will be, and I hope that you two won't only be teammates but perhaps friends?" he rose an eyebrow

"And why would you want that to happen?" she asked

Wally shrugged "Because you're my girlfriend and Rob is one of my best friends, so if your friends with Robs friend we can hang out and stuff"

Artemis couldn't help but laugh at his reasoning "Your lucky your cute" she leaned forward pecking his lips


End file.
